The lights
by aurorainwonderland
Summary: Just a little something special for the most amazing sister in the world


This is my first story I am posting. This was written for my big sister Alice to show her how amazing she really is. I LOVE YOU SISSY

* * *

The lights

One day when it's dark look into the sky. There are two lights side by side. One is as bright as the sun but the other you must look twice to see. At first it seems as if it just a reflection of the first for it hardly shines. Those two lights are my sister and I. And this is our story.

Although my name is Aurora, meaning dawn, I am often outshined by my big sister.

I understand why. She has grace and beauty. I do not. She speaks in turn, always thinking carefully before she opens her mouth. I do not; I often speak out saying what I want without thinking. She is sweet and kind but is able to defend anyone who needs her. I come off as cruel and harsh. I am able to defend no one but my sister. If you hurt my sister, so loving and kind, caring and gentle, I hurt you.

Of course people prefer Alice. How could they not? They flood to her side and stay. They come to me only to leave. Most people would be hurt by this but I am not. People often ask why. I do not get upset because my adoring sister makes up for it. Alice looks out for me. She knows the pain that I hide from everyone else. She tries to protect me even though she can't. She loves me entirely, no matter what I do or say. I am glad that her beautiful, pure light outshines mine for something so beautiful, so kind, so loving and so perfect shouldn't be hidden from the world.

Each day while her light shines brighter and brighter, mine dims. Alice fights to keep it shining. She refuses to give up. Deep down we both know if she ever gives up so will I. Sometimes it's hard to watch the people love her more while they push me away. But somehow my beautiful wonderful perfect amazing sister makes time for the two of us. She means the world to me. She is literally the wind beneath my wings, the reason my heart keeps beating, the stars in my night sky, the sunshine on my cloudy days. Without her I would cease to exist forevermore. If I still lived I would be a mere shell of what I am now. Every day would be dark and empty. My thoughts would eat me alive. She keeps me alive by knowing the song in my heart and singing it back to me when I've forgotten once more. She is utterly devoted to me as I am to her.

We are opposites connected by love. Her voice is soft but firm. People listen when she speaks. She will never be forgotten. My voice is loud but ridden with the fear of being forgotten. She sings the melody to my harmony. She creates stories of love and laughter, happy ever after's, while mine reflect death and pain. Her laugh causes the world to stop and look. It's magical. My laugh is different. It is hidden in the shadow of hers. While I read and write she acts and works. She achieves her goals while I often let mine fade.

I see her in everything beautiful in the world. I see her in the pink flowers that bloom on my trees; I see her sunlight shining as bright as she can. I see her in the mirror when I look into my eyes. I see her when I lose hope once more. She is everywhere. Yet I would ask for it no other way. I love seeing my sister wherever I go. It reminds me constantly that I am never alone no matter how far away she is. I can always look around and find a constant reminder that I am loved at least by my sister.

I am determined to always have Alice outshine me, for maybe then my sister will understand how much I really do love her and how perfect she is. Though she tells me there is no such thing as perfection the world I refuse to believe her because she is perfection in my eyes. I wish to make her see her see this so she understands. My love for her will never fade. Even after I am gone it will still be here. I will always be with her; I could never truly leave her. I couldn't. It would hurt too much.

She deserves to shine more than anyone else in the whole wide world. It is beautiful and pure; unlike mine it is untarnished by the world we live it. She is a sign of brighter days and hope to me. I refuse to ever let that fade away because I don't know anyone as special and amazing as my big sister. I doubt I ever will.

My sister is beauty and grace, smart and funny, kind and compassionate to all who need her. She can brighten my day with a single word. She never gets mad at me even when she should. She is sweet and kind and I've never heard her get angry with someone who did not deserve it. She is the kind of person we all wish to be though we know we probably will never be. I cannot allow myself that even if it was possible. There would be a chance of my light over shining hers, something that I will never let happen. I do not care who I am for my sister is better in every way. From her head to her toes my sister is perfection that I can only dream of being. But honestly that's perfectly okay with me because no matter who my sister thinks she is she is absolute perfection to me, always has been always will.

She tells me that she is not the person I see her as. That she's not the superhero I make her out to be. This is probably the only lie she has every told me. Even though she cannot see it, she is my superhero. She is the light in the dark, everything I need to find hope in the world. In reality is it I who am the person she thinks I am. I am weak though she says I am strong. I can't do anything right though she says I can. I am the one who pushes others away to protect myself but in the end only causes more pain. She deserves someone so much better than me. She deserves someone who is happy with their self. She deserves someone who can be alone and not have her thoughts turn against her. She deserves only the best, which I am not. But she says she doesn't want anyone but me.

It is true that one day my light will just disappear but Alice's shall forever shine on and that's all I could ever ask for. Because my sister is my world and I would rather her light shine then mine.

This is the story of the lights, may they forever shine.


End file.
